Lucy Heartfilia's Best Valentines Day
by LD-Blue
Summary: Try not to jump to conclusions on Valentine's Day. Oh..and don't have a sneaky Exceed spying on you when you confess to someone. The result could be fatal, especially if your in a party-loving guild called Fairy Tail.


**Lucy Heartfilia's Best Valentines Day**

_Another one-shot by me, woohoo! Hmm..I'm thinking about doing a multi-chapter, but I need some inspiration - but never fear! For I will do my best to find my Creativity Moustache and think of something. Normally that flash of idea comes in my dreams, but one time it came when I was brushing my teeth. Gihi. Okie, enough of my rambling._

**~LD-chan**

**_Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the amazing (but very troll-like) Hiro Mashima. If I owned FT NaLu would've happened by now._**

* * *

_It wasn't long ago when I realized my feelings for my best friend, Natsu Dragneel. I noticed by just the little things, for example the way he gives me his signature toothy grin which gets my heart pumping. I don't know why I love him the way I do, I mean c'mon, he's a dense Dragon Slayer raised by an actual dragon whereas I am a smart Celestial Mage, raised in the Heartfilia Mansion._

_It's like...I'm the princess, and Natsu's the dragon. However, instead of the princess falling in love with the prince, she falls for the dragon. Ah! That could be a good short-story._

Lucy Heartfilia dropped her pen quickly on her desk, and slammed her diary shut hearing the usual clatter in her kitchen. She sighed heavily. That was obviously Natsu, munching all her food. That would be the fifth time that week, having to go to the stores to refill her depressingly bare cupboards and fridge. Honestly, the only survivor of her kitchen would be a frozen bag of vegetables. Doesn't Natsu like vegetables? She stormed into the kitchen, a deadly aura emitting from her. "NATSU!" He whipped his head round so fast that he could've got whiplash - big mistake. His poor face was met with a Lucy Kick. The impact sent him reeling and he collapsed onto the floor. _'I might like him, but that doesn't mean I'll let him eat all my food!' _Lucy thought to herself, arms folding across her large chest as she scowled at the Dragon Slayer. Natsu sat up and rubbed his abused nose. That hurt.

"Whadya do that for Luce?" He whined, looking up at the blonde with sad eyes.  
"You know what, Natsu! You know how I hate you always breaking into my apartment then eating all the edible things in my kitchen." Lucy said through gritted teeth, resisting the urge hit him again. Hard. Suddenly, a blue flying Exceed floated out from Lucy's pantry, it's arms full of frozen fish.  
"Hey Natsu!" called out Happy, gleefully, impressed with his glorious find, "I found th-" Happy stopped when he saw the angry blonde Erza-like monster standing in front of him. He squeaked, and dropped his precious load onto the floor and ducked in attempt to get away from the seething Celestial Mage.

"Natsuuuu! Lucy's being mean again!" cried Happy.  
"Oh no you don't, you stupid cat!" Lucy grabbed hold of Happy's tail and yanked him back before dropping him onto the floor. She turned round to continue to shout at Natsu, when she noticed him gone. Her face paled when she heard sounds coming from her bedroom. Lucy remembered something...her dairy! She dashed out of the kitchen and into her room, screeching: "Natsu! Out! Get out!" She saw Natsu pick up her red, leather diary, with a curious look on his face, and was about to flick through the the pages when she pounced on him, ripping the book from his grasp. As a result, Natsu face-planted the floor with Lucy sitting awkwardly on top of him.

Happy was hovering in the doorway, a strange look on his face. He sniggered before saying: "She liiiiiikes him." as usual, rolling out his tongue as he did so. Lucy felt heated and she jumped off of Natsu, before slotting the diary into its proper place in her bookshelf. Natsu looked up at his best friend, from the floor.  
"What's in the book, Luce?" he asked.  
"N-n-nothing that's you should care about, Natsu." She stuttered, feeling like a furnace. "So, what do you want anyway?"

Natsu looked lost for a moment, before remembering. He gave her that grin again, which made Lucy's heart flutter. "Oh yeah! I was goin' to ask, what's Valentine's Day? People at the guild are talking about it, and I wanna know what it is." Lucy mentally face-palmed herself at her friend's utter stupidity. Still, he wanted to know.  
"W-well, basically.." Lucy wasn't sure how to explain. "Um..well, it's when you give something to someone that you are romantically involved with or someone that you're attracted to." Natsu looked at her as if he didn't understand. She sighed.  
"Natsu, you know what love is right?"  
"Yeah! Duh, like Nakama love."  
"No, that's not what I mean. I'm on about being _in _love with someone. Not when you love a friend."  
"Eh, okay..I think I understand. Thank's Luce." Natsu scrambled over to the window, and slid it open with ease. "C'mon Happy."  
"Aye sir!" Lucy watched at her best friend jump out of the window.  
"YOU COULD ALWAYS USE THE DOOR Y'KNOW!" she yelled at them. Natsu simply laughed and ran away like a maniac, Happy following close behind.

Lucy sighed. Love sure was complicated.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident at Lucy's home, and she was walking through the colourful streets of Magnolia, feeling nervous since Valentine's Day was coming up pretty quickly. During those two weeks, Lucy had been going on easy solo missions, trying to save up to get something for Natsu. She hummed quietly to herself. It was a beautiful afternoon. Lucy watched with slight envy as couples brushed past. The young blonde noticed a small shop called _Guinevere's Possessions, _which showed off vintage-looking things in the window. Out of pure curiosity, Lucy walked inside, the bell jingling, alerting the shop-owner of her presence. An elderly lady, with silver hair and kind, warm eyes peered behind the counter and greeted the mage with a smile.  
"Good afternoon, young lady. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" she asked. Lucy couldn't help but smile back.  
"Uh..well..I was kinda looking something for this Fire Dragon Slayer..." she began, her eyes drifting around the cosy room, looking for something that Natsu might like. The old lady brightened and ducked behind the counter, bringing out a velvet box, lined with silk. The woman opened the box, revealing an authentic key.

"This here is the original Ignis Key. It was a possession of Ignis Mondune, the first ever Fire Mage in the world, who lived thousands of years ago. The key was a Valentine's present from his fiancée, who was the first Celestial Spirit Mage, Valeria Someel. She created this key especially for him." the old lady smiled kindly at the blonde, who seemed awestruck by the story. "Perhaps this gentleman of yours would like this? I can see a connection, as you are a Celestial Mage, are you not?" Lucy nodded her head dumbly, and she took in the detail of the Ignis Key. The head was the shape of a hexagon, the center a red with bronze flames patterned inside. The key itself was made of bronze. The shaft of the key was thin and plain. It was simple, yet you could feel some sort of power emitting from it.

"H-how much is it?" Lucy asked, breathless.  
"The price is 90,000 jewels." Lucy did her best to keep her jaw from hitting the floor, "However, you seem like a very nice person, so I'll drop the price to 70,000." She sighed, and handed over the rent worth of money, before carefully picking up the box and tucking it under her arm, being extra careful. The Celestial Mage thanked the old lady, before exiting the shop and making her way home. She felt happy with her find. Something drew Lucy's attention. Her gaze lingered on a pink-haired boy, also known as Natsu Dragneel. _'What's he doing here?' _Lucy wondered to herself. Then, she heard a giggle and her eyes widened when she saw who was accompanying her best friend. Lisanna.

Lucy had nothing against Lisanna Strauss, yet she felt a small twinge of jealousy seeing them two together. They were talking about something. Lisanna spotted something in the jewelry shop window, and grabbed Natsu's hand, dragging him towards it. Were they dating? Did Natsu realize some hidden feelings for the snow-haired girl when Lucy explained what being in love was? Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Lucy forcefully pushed her way through the crowds and ran all the way home. She was so confused..and slightly hurt. The blonde lay in her comfy bed, the present on the side and she simply stared at it, wondering what to do.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia didn't leave the house all week, and surprisingly, Natsu didn't come over to see her. Levy had come over earlier, and asked if Lucy could come over to the guild later that evening for the Valentine's Day party, and Lucy had agreed. Lucy now admired herself in the mirror, adoring her new dress. It was a strapless, dark red, a-line, tiered dress which was above her knees and the neckline was studded with pink, purple and black beads. She had teased her golden hair into curls, and applied a little bit of make-up. She looked up at the clock that was hanging up on her wall and sighed. Time to go. She slipped on her closed-toe black, ankle strap heels on and walked to the guild, the stars shimmering up above. Lucy stood at the entrance of the guild, clutching the velvet box, her eyes scanning the room. She heard a squeal and Levy came rushing over to her, looking cute in a one-strap, short, orange dress. "Lu-chan you made it!" The girls giggled and went over to Mirajane at the bar, ordering a cocktail - a special limited edition for the party. Lucy sat on a stool, and looked over the crowd. Suddenly, she spotted Natsu..and Lisanna. He was holding something..a jewelry box and the white haired girl nodded with a beaming smile, and Natsu grinned. Was he...was he giving her a Valentine's present?

Lucy felt her heart squeeze. She needed to get out of here. Lucy excused herself and rushed out of the guild, running who knows where. Levy and Mirajane exchanged looks, feeling confused. Stage lights flickered on, and Master Makarov tapped the microphone. "Listen up you brats! Natsu has something to say." The whole guild went silent, and watched as the Dragon Slayer went up. He took the microphone and began to speak.

"A couple of weeks ago, someone told me what Valentine's Day was. She explained what being in love was. That was when, I felt encouraged to tell her how I feel. And I just wanted to say, that on this special night, that I love Lucy Heartfilia." The guild roared with applause, Mirajane fainting with happiness, and Natsu grinned before jumping off stage and went over to Levy, sure that Lucy was beside her. The grin slipped when he saw Levy on her own. "Where's Lucy?" Levy shrugged.  
"She rushed out of the guild a few minutes ago, I have no idea why though." Natsu nodded and exited, quickly tracing Lucy's sent. _'What's up with Lucy?' _he thought.

* * *

Lucy leaned against a sakura tree, trying to take deep breaths. She heard footsteps and turned to see Natsu walking up to her. He smiled at her. "Hey Luce..watcha doing out here?"  
"Aren't you meant to be with Lisanna, Natsu?" Lucy asked, trying keeping her emotions at bay. Natsu looked confused. "What you on about? Why would be hanging around with Lisanna?"

"B-because you're dating her!" Lucy finally said, her eyes glued to the floor. "I saw you and her out on the streets..and she dragged you to a jewelry store..and then, at the guild..I saw you show her the Valentine's present you got for her." The Celestial Mage waited. And then Natsu's reaction shocked her. She didn't know what she expected but definitely not for him to _laugh. _  
"What's so funny?" she asked, pouting. Natsu grinned at her, taking out a velvet box and handing it to the blonde.

"The present wasn't for Lisanna...it was for you." Lucy could've sworn that Natsu was blushing. It looked kinda cute. "That day you saw us in the market was because I asked her if she could help me pick something that you might like. She's a girl after all, and I thought you might have something in common. I would've asked Levy, but she was hanging over Gajeel all day." He paused, grinning at the memory. "And you saw me show Lisanna the present at the guild because I wanted to know if she thought you'd like it." He said, looking at Lucy expectantly.  
"Go on then, weirdo. Open it." With trembling fingers, Lucy opened up the velvet lid and gasped at the object. It was a beautiful, fine silver necklace and hanging from it was a pear-shaped..ruby? "It's a rare Celestial Fire Ruby..look, if you shift it about you can see like, the galaxy and the stars in there. Cool, huh?"

"It's beautiful Natsu..thank you." Holding the necklace tightly in one hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug, to show how grateful she was. She released him, blushing madly. Natsu smirked, and took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck. Lucy suddenly remembered something and picked up the box and gave it to Natsu. His eyes widened, as he had not expected something from Lucy and he eagerly opened it. As he stared at the key, Lucy told him of the ancient story. He grinned at her, before saying: "Now I'll always feel close to you."

Somehow, they seemed to close the gap between themselves and Lucy stared up at him. "I love you Natsu." She said softly, barely audible, but thanks to Natsu's inhuman hearing he heard her. His grin brightened and he replied with, "I-I love you too." And with that, their confession was sealed with a fiery kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, was a sneaky little blue Exceed sitting in a tree, filming the whole thing, eager to report back to the guild. He sniggered to himself again. "They liiiiiike each other." He flew off to the guild, unable to contain his excitement.

When the new couple went back to the guild, the Fairy Tail members were in an uproar, after Happy had showed them the recording, a few shouting: "I WON THE BET!" Lucy smiled to herself, pressing against Natsu's side as they held each other's hand, answering all the questions that were thrown at them. Yes. This had to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

**~ The End ~**

Wow! Such a sweet one..sorry it's a bit crappy, been really tired lately. ^^ Anyways, yeah..about the sakura thing. Well, basically I've changed it slightly. Valentine's Day is more around the spring season instead of February. So, y'know, deal with it. Ooo! And if you wanna know what the Ignis Key actually looks like, go onto Google Images and type in: fire key.

It should be the first one on the first row, but eh.

Right, I'm gonna ninja out of here. Nin nin!


End file.
